Salty Canyon
- | characters = Allen | champion = Licorice Astronaut | new = on board | released = | difficulty = Hard | previous = Bubblegum Bridge | previous2 = Bubblegum-Bridge.png | next = Peppermint Palace | next2 = Peppermint-Palace.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi finds an Allen with his spaceship broken. As the name suggests, this canyon is filled with salt. After episode: Tiffi uses an unknown tool, possibly the tool to repair spaceships. Then, the single-eyed alien becomes happy. In the meantime, a current is conducted between the two antennas. Then, a spaceship paves a way to pick up the alien. The episode ends. New things Blockers *'Candy bombs' ( ) are introduced. (Brief Description: Blockers that attempt to end the game early... in a bad way). They can appear in liquorice locks from level 100 onwards. Boosters *'Bomb cooler' ( ) at level 97 (Brief Description: Adds five moves to candy bomb timers.) Levels Salty Canyon is a hard episode. It has eight somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , , , and and one very hard level: . However, it has three easy levels: , , and . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Bubblegum Bridge. Gallery Story= I will fix that spaceship.png|I will fix that spaceship. Who are you I have never seen you before.png|Who are you? I have never seen you before. SmilingAlien.png|The alien smiles after his spaceship is fixed. Who are you I have never seen you before HD (mobile version).png|Who are you? I have never seen you before (mobile). alienafter.png|After story (mobile) |-| Levels= Level 96 Reality.png|Level 96 - |link=Level 96 Level 97 Reality.png|Level 97 - |link=Level 97 Level 98 Reality.png|Level 98 - |link=Level 98 Level 99 Reality.png|Level 99 - |link=Level 99 Level 100 Reality before.png|Level 100 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 100 Level 100 Reality after.png|Level 100 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 100 Level 101 Reality before.png|Level 101 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 101 Level 101 Reality after.png|Level 101 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 101 Level 102 Reality.png|Level 102 - |link=Level 102 Level 103 Reality Recent.png|Level 103 - |link=Level 103 Level 104 Reality.png|Level 104 - |link=Level 104 Level 105 Reality.png|Level 105 - |link=Level 105 Level 106 Reality.png|Level 106 - |link=Level 106 Level 107 Reality.png|Level 107 - |link=Level 107 Level 108 Reality.png|Level 108 - |link=Level 108 Level 109 Reality.png|Level 109 - |link=Level 109 Level 110 Reality.png|Level 110 - |link=Level 110 |-| Champion title= Champ8.png|Champion title|link=Licorice Astronaut |-| Icon= Saltycanyon.png|Episode icon Trivia *Moves levels are the second most abundant level type in this episode, consisting of level 96, level 97, level 98, and level 110. Candy bombs are abundant in this episode. *This is the only episode that finishes with a moves level (Level 110). *This is the first of five episodes (besides Dreamworld episodes) that take place at night, the others being Gingerbread Glade, Crunchy Castle, Holiday Hut, and Polkapalooza. However, in the Facebook version, it takes place in the morning. *For unknown reasons, the stories stop after this episode on Mobile versions. *This is one of the episodes where no characters appear on the background of mobile version. *This was formerly the hardest episode in the game, but it got re-added in July 2012. Category:Reality episodes Category:World Two Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Hard episodes